Final Fight for Cybertron
Darkmount Darkmount, ancestral fortress of the Decepticons. There have been three incarnations of the Decepticon capitol building; the original, built under Straxus' reign, was destroyed in the early days of the War. The second collapsed into its own smelting pits during the battle between Galvatron and Avatar the Usurper. The third stands before you now. The Darkmount compound first presents a curtain wall patrolled by drones and studded with laser cannons. Behind this stands the hunched shapes of the drone factory, the shuttle hangars and their ancillary buildings. Looming over it all is Darkmount itself, a faceless and unlovely edifice sixteen hundred meters tall, about which flights of Decepticons circle like roosting birds. Apart from the landing platform halfway up, it has no other visible apertures, no entrances at ground level. The only beings that enter Darkmount by choice can fly. At night, the tower is lit sporadically by the swaying searchlights below, having only a few running lights along its forward edge and around the landing platform. Darkmount's dull black facets are usually visible against the night sky only by virtue of obscuring the stars behind the tower. No doubt the sensors give people warning, though there's little of that. The Autobots are coming fast in a shuttle, one that chooses speed over subterfuge to get the heroes past the systems outter defenses. It nears the ground and opens its hatch, slowing down just enough to let Team Good out without injuring them (hopefully), and that's all the warning the good guys get before they have to leap out! Rodimus Prime, as one might expect, leads the pack, leaping from the shuttle and immediately landing in robot mode, driving straight for the Darkmount defenses, heedless of return fire. "Autobots! EDC! Last time we were here, we nearly brought down Darkmount! Today, we will finish the job! The Decepticons pushed us nearly to the edge of the abyss, but we have pushed back and pushed back hard. Today, we win CYBERTRON!" he shouts as he drives. Combat: Rodimus Prime inspires Exo-Armor Pegasus and Focus with dramatic and wise words! Rodimus Prime transforms into his Winnebago mode. Focus is in hovercar mode, right behind Prime. It leaps out of the shuttle and hits the ground hovering and firing its retro thrusters to slow it down. Quickly, it transforms and skids on his new feet. Focus pulls several throwing blades out and starts running along before grabbing a hold of the side of the winnebago for a quick ride into the battle. Exo-Armor Pegasus emerges from the shuttle right after Rodimus and Focus, and Jayson doesn't even bother activating the thrusters to slow his descent. He lands on the exo's feet, takes off after the others in the air, and the Pegasus's fist shoots into the air with an inspired cry from the young pilot. "Yeah! Let's do it!" Windshear is in the sky, circling, getting a head count on how many Autobots are trying to take Darkmount this time. Well, it doesnt look like many. He radios in. <"Looks like just this one shuttle. Not many though one is their leader..."> The Seeker brings his weapons online and continues to circle over Darkmount. If nothing else perhaps he can keep the skies clear. Combat: Windshear takes control of capture point C - Own the Skies. Galvatron bolts out of the tower the moment he hears Rodimus Prime is in the area. "DECEPTICONS! Repel the invaders! We are too close to total victory to give in to the Autobots now!" He looks up, mouth curled in anger as Rodimus Prime leaps out of his shuttle, Autobots and EDC in tow. "PRIME. How fitting that you'd be here to see the Autobots' hold on Cybertron be shattered first-hand! Look around you, the whole planet will soon be mine, and your precious Autobot friends are exhausted from the constant fighting! You've nothing left, and I have EVERYTHING!" Spreading his arms wide, Galvatron then appears to address some unseen force. "Avatar! I know your shade is still lingering here somewhere! As the true Lord of the Decepticons and your better, I *demand* that you lend me your aid, or you will face my considerable wrath!" Apparently, the ghost, if such a thing really exists, believes Galvatron has the means by which to threaten him, and Galvatron is soon surrounded by a magenta aura! Combat: Galvatron takes control of capture point E - Avatar's Ghost. What the slag? The Autobots were actually trying to attack Darkmount -again-? Polarity jerks his attention away when alarms start going off. Followed by a loud *CLUNK* as the piece of debris he was magnetically lifting out of the way is dropped, leaving the poor gumbie who's foot it fell on howling in pain as the Seeker bolts for the main yard while his systems power up. Combat: Polarity sets his defense level to Fearless. Polarity says, "They're either crazy, or suicidal. Or maybe both! And here I was worried this was gonna be a boring night" "Not yet you don't, Galvatron! Don't you know by now, we Autobots will never give up, and you'll never be rid of us!" Rodimus yells as he closes the distance between himself and Galvatron. Hopefully Focus is letting go soon, it doesn't look like Rodimus is going to slow down as he instead tries for a headlong collision with the Decepticon Commander. "Now don't tell me you're /inviting/ Avatar to possess you this time? What, do you /enjoy/ losing control?" Galvatron says, "No--they're desperate! They've lost so much of their own territory that their only option is to make one last desperate attempt to attack our strongholds! But they will fail, Polarity! Cybertron will be ours!" Combat: Winnebago strikes Galvatron with his The Power attack! Combat: You took 11 damage. Polarity says, "Desperate is right, if they brought one of those human contraptions with. Guess its time to boot em out fer good!" Despite being a sharpshooter, Jayson isn't much of a sniper. But the sniper's nest is too good an opportunity to pass up. Besides, it might give him a chance to practice his sniping skills. He pilots the exo upward toward the tower, and once there, he lands on top of it, claiming it as his own. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus takes control of capture point A - Sniper's Nest. Focus leaps off, of course, to let Rodimus have his way with Galvatron. He however, starts running towards where the decepticons are running to, namely Polarity. With a few quick throws, he launches several flying blades at the decepticons, one of them being Polarity. Focus isn't very leadershippy or technical, so he leaves the last two alone and just goes to beat up the cons. Combat: Focus misses Polarity with his Multi blade volley (Laser) attack! Andi Lassiter leaves the Exo-Armor Pegasus . Andi Lassiter has arrived. Galvatron smirks wryly as Rodimus charges him. "Oh, Rodimus, your heroic diatribes are as tiresome as ever! It doesn't matter if you won't give up--your lines are shattered, your fortresses lay in ruin! No matter how badly you want to fight you no longer have anything to fight FOR!" Rodimus slams him to the ground in a drive-by. "Unf! And rest assured, Prime--*I* am in complete control! Avatar knows better than to defy ME!" As he says that, there's a surge in the magenta aura around Galvatron as he snakes a hand out at one of Prime's tires before he drives away, trying to tear at it and cause the Autobot leader to lose control! Windshear remains circling above watching the battle unfolding and keeping an optic in the skies incase any other 'bots show up. He does though circle just a little closer toward the flechcreature in the EXO suit but makes no other move. Combat: Windshear remains in control of capture point C - Own the Skies. Combat: Galvatron misses Winnebago with his Bare Tires attack! -2 Polarity bolts out into the open, just barely in time to see projectiles flung is way. With a yip of surprise the Seeker jerks to the side, holding a briefly awkward position as the blades imbed into the wall behind him just microns from actually slitting his armor. "Well, that was cutting it close..." Pushing off from the wall he just nearly got pinned to, Polarity charges into the fray, firing back a few blasts at the bot while he closes in. Combat: Polarity misses Focus with his Disruptor attack! Galvatron says, "Windshear! No more lollygagging! Destroy them!" Windshear says, "As you command, Lord Galvatron."" From Exo-Armor Pegasus , Jayson Redfield ignores the circling Windshear. His attention is on Galvatron. Remaining on the sniping tower, the Pegasus gets down on one knee, machine guns activating. He takes careful aim, confident in his abilities as a sharpshooter, and once he sees the opportunity, he fires. "Eat this, sandcastle head," he murmurs. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Galvatron with its Medium Machine Gun attack! Winnebago darts around Rodimus's grasping hand more easily than one might expect from a vehicle of his size, transforming into a roll, and finishing crouched, right leg partially extended, fingertips of the left hand touching the ground. "That you think we've got nothing just shows how little you understand us. As long as there's life in this galaxy, there's reason to defy you, Galvatron!" he shouts before leaping at the Decepticon leader, his hand retracting to be replaced with a swiftly spinning blade. Winnebago transforms into his Robot mode. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his Buzzsaw attack! Combat: You took 18 damage. Combat: Rodimus Prime's attack damages your armor. Focus drops to his knees and leans all the way back to the ground. The energy blasts surge over his chest and splatter against the nearby wall. Focus glares at Polarity and says, "Yes, I....." then he feels it, a power he can't quite describe. Focus tenses, then releases, sending his senses beyond normal perceptions. This is where his circuit-su training comes in handy, he begins to mumble in a meditation trance. He calls out with his processor. "Avatar, I know you're in pain. Galvatron thinks you are in his control, but I sense you want freedom. Freedom from the pain of your turmoil and control. If you fight for me and lend me your power for this battle, I promise I shall do everything I can to release you. This I vow." Of course, now Polarity has a free shot at Focus. Maybe this wasn't a good idea? Only time will tell. Combat: Focus challenges Galvatron for control of capture point E - Avatar's Ghost. Combat: Focus defeats Galvatron in a battle of INTESTINAL FORTITUDE! Combat: Focus takes control of capture point E - Avatar's Ghost. Combat: Focus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear sees the EXO take a shot at Galvatron and banking around brings the EXO up in his sights and fires. Combat: Windshear strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Laser attack! Galvatron brings up a forearm to deflect the spinning blade, but nearly loses that arm as Rodimus's saw bites deeply into his armor plating. "As long as there's life in this galaxy? Ha! I think you'd better worry about your own lives, first, Prime! Because you're about to lose them!" Since Rodimus brought out his close-combat weapon, Galvatron follows suit, whipping a mace at Rodimus's head. Then the magenta aura around him inexplicably fades! "What?!" Galvatron yells. "Avatar, you dare defy me!!?" He looks around for an explanation, and sees that the aura has taken residence around Focus! "YOU! How DARE YOU turn him against me! Avatar is MY property, and no Autobot plaything! Die for your impertinence, Autobot!" And he rushes at Focus, swinging his flail at him as well! And all the mystical mumbo jumbo would just go over Polarity's head, if it was anything actually disconcernable. But it's not, so to him it just looks like the Autobot stopped and went all in a trance or something. "Tch. Middle of a fight is no place for that silly nonsense." Coming to a stop, he lifts one arm and directs a fluxation of magnetic energy towards the meditating 'bot. "Guess he's gonna be in for a rude awakening!" Combat: Polarity strikes Focus with his Magnetic Flux attack! -2 Combat: Polarity's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Focus. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Focus's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his Epic Flail Area attack! Combat: Galvatron strikes Focus with his Epic Flail Area attack! Rodimus Prime allows himself a crooked smirk. "I've never put my safety first before - why start no-ooof!" He's interruped as Galvatron's flail slams into him, sending him flying backwards - and towards the drones now guarding Darkmount! He shakes his head as he clambers back to his feet, and then something seems to occur to him. He pulls out his TRANSFORMER-SIZED POSTIT NOTEPAD and once more affixes a crudely drawn Decepticon symbol over his chest, muttering, "Let's see if they fixed that loophole in their code yet..." then he clears his throat and shouts, "Here me, drones of Darkmount! The Decepticon stronghold has once more been infiltrated, so you are to obey me and me only! Rise up and follow me!" Then he smirks at Galvatron as the things seem to actually be /listening/ to him. Combat: Rodimus Prime takes control of capture point D - Mindless Drone Army. Exo-Armor Pegasus is struck in the shoulder by Windshear's laser. Seeing the Seeker on his scanners, Jayson turns the Pegasus in that direction, peering up at the Decepticon in question. "Hey!" he emits. "I don't want to play with a loser like you! Get lost!" And with that, the exo launches itself off the tower and speeds downward toward Galvatron, throwing an airborne fist at the overlord's jaw. "This is for all my friends!" Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus strikes Galvatron with its Punch attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. Focus feels the essence of the Avatar enter his body, infusing his lines and processors with his power and energy. All Focus hears seconds before is a whispers 'yesssss'. It hits Focus like a ton of bricks, or an epic flail. Yeah, definitely an epic flail that nails Focus and sends him stumbling off his knees and bounces him into the ground like a deflated football. SPIKE! To top it off, he gets zapped by Polarity for a smaller jolt, but hurting none the less. Focus sees light! Blinding white light for the first time in, well, forever. It rushes into his core like a torrent of scalding hot water, almost causing Focus to loose himself in it. He's just barely aware of who he is and what he has to do, but it might take a turn for him to act fully again. Instead, he pulls himself to his feet and speaks in an echo of both Avatar and Focus, "No, not this time, Galvatron. We are no ones plaything. This Autobot shall do what he asks, in return, I gave him the power to end this." Andi Lassiter has been hiding nearby, having been brought along on whatever original reason they'd had for passing through this way. But the sounds of combat are just too worrisome and she risks discovery by leaving her hidden spot and moving a bit closer. Ohhh, this is bad. Really really bad. Windshear ignores the jab from the human. Not like it matters anyway and he banks back around taking a scan for any other bots forces that might show up. Combat: Windshear remains in control of capture point C - Own the Skies. Polarity cackles gleefully as his magnetism makes Focus easy prey for Galvatron's thrashing. He starts to say something, but then stops and looks confused for a moment. ".. Darn, I can't think of any good lines. He already uses Epic Flail, there's no jokes left after that." The drones may be easily fooled by the note, but a good prankster can see through that trick. Though rather than try to call the stupid expendable drones off, Polarity leaps into the air and transforms! And then divebombs straight for the squadron of gumbies and 'Postitnotetron' in the middle, aiming to ram right through them with his magnetic fields and that imposter to boot! With the familiar click-clacking sound the Seeker becomes a F-15E Strike Eagle jet! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Rodimus Prime with his Magnetic Field attack! Galvatron is socked in the jaw by Jayson... and merely gives him a glare of contempt, as if he doesn't even matter. Rather, he redirects his attention to Focus as Avatar speaks through him. "Very well, then, Avatar--on my authority as Supreme Commander of the Decepticons, I hereby declare you a traitor to the Empire, and your name shall be cast down forever in shame. Even Starscream did not suffer such a fate, for as despicable as he was, and as many times as he betrayed me, he never betrayed the Decepticon Empire itself." That business taken care of, he glares up at Windshear, who is busy doing... nothing. "Windshear, I daresay I gave you an order, earlier? 'Stop lollygagging?' Remember that one?" He aims his cannon up at the Seeker. "This is what happens to those who do not obey GALVATRON!" Then, he fires an intense beam of destructive energy at Windshear! He whips the cannon down to Jayson, and fires again! "And you, for daring to challenge my might!" Finally, he aims the cannon at Rodimus Prime! "And you, for subverting my troops! BURN!" BZOWWWW! Combat: Galvatron misses Windshear with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -7 Combat: Galvatron strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -7 Combat: Galvatron misses Rodimus Prime with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -7 Galvatron says, "Oh, I see! You don't want to be disciplined, do you, Windshear? That's why you dodged my blast, right?" Galvatron says, "So not only are you lazy, you are outright defiant!" Windshear says, "What? I do not try to get out of discipline, My Lord. I didnt realize you were firing at me or I would have hovered..."" Fusillade says, "Uh oh sounds like someone DIDN'T HOLD STILL" Galvatron says, "Oh, sure you didn't know! Sure you didn't! Say, how about that order I gave you earlier? Feel like following it yet?" Scourge says, "Do you require competent aid, Lord Galvatron?" Windshear says, "I did, sir. I attacked as you ordered me too. Not sure why but the attack had no effect. I am up here scanning in case they send more forces and catch us unaware."" Rodimus Prime is a bit too busy gloating over having subverted the drones to spy the fast-approaching jet, and he's knocked off his feet and tossed aside by Polarity's magnetic field. He quickly rolls back to his feet, however, avoiding Galvatron's blast as he does. "Not today, Galvatron!" he shouts, then points towards the Decepticon leader, shouting at the drone tropes. "Go get 'im, boys!" He would send the drones after Windshear and Polarity but, well, they're flying. Oh well! Galvatron says, "MORON! I don't want you "scanning" I want you FIGHTING!" Windshear says, "Yes sir." Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with Darkmount's Drone Mob attack! Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Rodimus Prime's attack has damaged your Accuracy! The cannon blast hits the Pegasus square in the abdomen, nearly piercing it. Shards of armor fly everywhere, and the exo is sent through the air. It lands harshly some yards away, more pieces of armor coming loose. Jayson is feeling fortunate that the blast wasn't worse, and that he's still alive, albeit scratched up and bruised. With a grunt, he directs the Pegasus back to its feet. It rushes forward as a blade extends from its wrist, and attempts to stab Galvatron through the chestplate. "Die, you bastard!" Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Galvatron with its Arm Blade attack! Focus almost lost it for a second. As his head clears, Focus has the urge to rip any nearby decepticon limb from limb. Even for the normally peaceful autobot, this is different. Could it be Avatar affecting his mind as well as body? Focus feels the power surging through his body, so at the moment, he doesn't care. It feels good. He flexes his hands and 'sees' through his now red optics at his target, Polarity. He glares up at the seeker saying, "You! We were fighting you first..." and he whips a set of leaf shaped blades at the seeker jet. "...yes, we were!" Combat: Focus misses F-15E Strike Eagle with his Kunai Blades (Pistol) attack! Andi Lassiter watches the relative chaos worriedly. That horde of generic Decepticons are surrounding Rodimus...but then going where he pointed? The heck? She gasps and ducks when the exo-unit is knocked to the ground WAY too close to where she's hiding. "Jayson! No!" But her shout probably went unheard as the Pegasus just went after Galvatron again. By sheer luck the blast from the huge orange cannon just misses Windshear. He wings over and is surprised that Galvatron fired at him. He gets his orders again and heads toward the EXO suit firing as he dives. Combat: Windshear strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Laser attack! F-15E Strike Eagle cackles with malicious delight as the drones are scattered and Rodimus is sent tumbling from his fly-by assault. Debris is likewise sent tumbling about in his wake as the jet pulls up at a sharp angle to keep from colliding into the exterior wall of the fortress and shoots up into the air, loops over and comes diving back down. Blades are thrown at him as he closes in, but a combination of speed and the magnetic field surrounding him causes them to just bounce off harmlessly. Boy he's glad Galvatron didn't shoot at him! Lets hope he doesn't realize he might of knocked Rodimus out of the way of the cannon. As he closes in Polarity pulls up a bit and swoops past, strafing Focus's position with his machine guns as he darts past. "It's gonna take more than that supersticious bull-slag to save ya now, Autobot!" Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Focus with his Machine Gun Strafing Run (Pistol) attack! Galvatron sneers as Jayson rushes him with a blade, and bats it away with the back of his hand. "Oh, get away from me, you pest. I have larger things to... rrrghhh!" Galvatron gnashes his cyberteeth as he is swamped in clawing robot drones, and despite fighting most of them off he gets cut numerous times by their claws. "This is ridiculous! I am the leader of the Decepticons, and I'm being attacked by our own drones! I'm going to have a strong word with Shockwave after this!" Galvatron switches weapons, now, pulling his Direct-Electric Current rifle out and aiming it at Rodimus Prime. "I am growing very tired of this, Prime!" KA-ZRAKKK goes the rifle as a laser ionizes the air between the rifle and Rodimus, then sends an intense electrical current down the ionized air! Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his Direct-Current Electric Laser attack! The blade goes right past Galvatron as the overlord swats it away, and then the Pegasus is hit in the back by a laser. Breathing heavily, a bead of sweat dripping from his forehead, Jayson turns his armor toward Windshear, retracting the arm blade. In a daring move, he speeds upward toward the Decepticon jet, attempting to ram into him with the exo's uninjured shoulder. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Windshear with its Ram attack! "YAAERGH!" exclaims Rodimus Prime as he stumbles back under Galvatron's assault. When he moves again, it's with a limp, suggestiong deeper damaged to his mobility due to feedback from the electrical current. "Nggh," he groans, before, "Then you should learn... to rely a little less on mindless troops," he gasps before charging forward. At the last possible moment he ducks down to slide beneath easy reach of the Decepticon commander while he swings his arm up, sending an electroblast right towards his opponent's optics! Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Galvatron with his Arm Blasters attack! Focus slides, ducks, dodges, and waves the incoming strafing rounds that zip around him. He takes a few glancing hits, but the damage isn't too extreme. Zeroing in on the jet mid way through the strafe, Focus crouches and leaps into the air. As the jet passes underneith, Focus cocks back a fist to come slamming down at Polarity's jet body. "There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy, Decepticon." Combat: Focus strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Crystalocution: Vitals Strike attack! Andi Lassiter watches in increasing panic. This is SO not going well. But the Pegasus is too far away for her to get Jayson's attention, and the only ones left in shouting distance are... great. Rodimus and Galvatron. This is going to be a /dangerous/ gamble, but if it buys the Prime a moment to recover, it'll be worth it. "HEY! Galvatron!" Jayson Redfield says, "What the--is that Andi?!" Focus says, "Yes, we sense the human too. We remember her as Andi Lassiter. We remember you as Jayson Redfield too. She is brave, for a fleshling." Jetfire says, "We? Are you processing properly, Focus?" Jayson Redfield says, "Dammit...and people call *me* reckless." Jayson Redfield says, "Uh, Focus is kinda...not himself." Military XO Impactor says, "What's all this jibba jabba about?" Jetfire, remembering the last fight there. "... Avatar.... be careful, and make sure that unexplained phenominon doesn't overtake him." Galvatron simply grabs a drone and positions it into Rodimus's line-of-sight, scowling as the drone takes the blast instead, its head exploding spectacularly. "Even a mindless soldier can at least serve as cannon fodder, as I just demonstrated." He tosses what is left of the drone aside, and raises a boot up in preparation to stomp Rodimus Prime's head--when Andi Lassiter tries to draw his attention! For a moment, it works! "Eh?" he grunts, pivoting his head towards the sound of Andi's voice. But he exhales a disgusted grunt when he sees the source. "Just another pest. Off with you, human!" Galvatron then turns his attention back towards Focus, and he glares daggers at the Autobot--or is it the Autobot he's really looking at? "Avatar! I give you one last chance! Lend me your aid, or I will consult with Mindwipe to devise a means of forever denying you a peaceful life after death! Choose carefully, specter!" Focus says, "It...is...not...easy. Control, is hard." Combat: Galvatron challenges Focus for control of capture point E - Avatar's Ghost. Combat: Focus defeats Galvatron in a battle of INTESTINAL FORTITUDE! Windshear is somehow missed again. Gee he must be having a good day. He promptly returns fire on the EXO suit. Focus says, "Ugh...but not impossible. We will not let Galvatron have us. No, we won't!" Combat: Windshear strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Laser attack! Slag says, "Slag confused." Rodimus Prime says, "That's pretty much the default." Military XO Impactor says, "No surprise there." Galvatron says, "Scourge." Scourge says, "Yes, Lord Galvatron?" F-15E Strike Eagle was about to give focus a taste of the same thing he did to Postitimus Prime, but then the posessed Autobot leaps into the air. And landing hard on the Seeker, sending him lurching towards the ground as his engines briefly sputter from some control system being haywired. "Gyaaah!" Metal screechs on metal and sparks fly as the Strike Eagle careens across the courtyard before finally stopping. "Autobots, fly? Nah, just jump good..." muttered to himself as he transforms and rubs his head as he stands. Lifting into a hover a bit off the ground, bits and pieces of the metal scattered from his rough landing also rise into the air and start to float around the Seeker as he brings his magnetic repulsion fields up to full intensity to buy himself some time in this crazy battle. The Strike Eagle jet rearranges into the magnetic Seeker Polarity! Combat: Polarity creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Galvatron says, "Make a note: The being known as 'Avatar' is to be stripped of his status as a Decepticon and declared a traitor, for he has sided with the Autobots against me." From Exo-Armor Pegasus , Jayson Redfield is distracted by Andi endangering herself, and as a result is struck by yet another laser. He counters with a blast of his own before speeding toward Andi to snatch her out of the danger zone. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Windshear with its Laser attack! Scourge says, "It has been noted, Lord Galvatron. I will see to his 'removal' personally." Polarity says, "Dumb ghost." "Quit playing around with ghosts, Galvatron!" Rodimus shouts as his momentum takes him past Galvatron. He pivots and straightens, turning back towards the Decepticon leader. "Right now, you need to worry more about the living!" He casts a quick, worried glance in Andi's direction, optics wide, but looks relieved when Galvatron dismisses her. As he does, the young Prime leaps towards his counterpart, attempting to run his shoulder (and the pointed spoiler attached) right into his foe in an attempt to /keep/ the Decepticon's focus away from the human! Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Polarity says, "Not even death is safe from Galvatron's wrath!" Galvatron says, "Hm, yes, as he is in a non-corporeal form, his 'removal' isn't so simple as that. Rather, I want our science teams to work with Mindwipe to find a means of tormenting him." Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his Spoiler-Jab attack! -3 Combat: You took 18 damage. Combat: Rodimus Prime's attack has damaged your Agility! Scourge says, "Even incorporeal beings can be terminated." Scourge says, "It merely requires a bit of extra effort." Galvatron says, "Hm." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Could I be of service Lord Galvatron?" Andi Lassiter just stands there for a moment, seemingly just as surprised as Galvatron that her shout actually got his attention. But then everything starts moving at full speed again and Galvatron's turned to go after Focus and the damaged exo-unit is barrelling straight at her. "No, wait!" Galvatron says, "Yes, after the battle, I want you to take Windshear under your wing and train him in how to be a good little Decepticon. Or at least make something useful out of him." Windshear says, "What?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "At once Lord Galvatron!" Focus senses that Galvatron pulls at a part of him that is Avatar. At least he thinks it's Avatar. It is aggressive, and unbalanced. Almost free from distraction and razor sharp in its clarity. As the F-15E careens across the courtyard, Focus leaps off and lands on the ground. But he's not concerned with Polarity at the moment. Galvatron tried to take Avatar away from Focus and they're not about to let that happen. Even with with all of Galvatron's will, Avatar chooses to stay with Focus believing this is its best bet to be free. Even if he's not released after this, at least Avatar can take some level of revenge on Galvatron for killing him. The AvatarFocus echos, "You let your arrogance blind you. We shall use this vessel to extract our vengeance on you, then be free!" Focus launches himself at Galvatron, closing the gap within a few seconds. Instead of a lengthy tirade, he's letting his attacks do the talking as open palms snap out to any vulnerable spots on Galvatron's body, relatively speaking. Galvatron says, "Windshear, you are to refer to Backfire as "sir" until I say you don't have to." Combat: Focus strikes Galvatron with his Twenty-Four Open Palm attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Focus's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: Galvatron has been temporarily incapacitated. Backfire has arrived. +POT Backfire is now observing. Windshear says, "My Lord, I thought the Executrix was my mentor?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Lesson One Windshear, never question our Lord Galvatron's command!" Galvatron has that damned spoiler shoved right into his chest, and worse, Focus has just paralyzled his entire body with a simple open handed blow to his chest. "Hnnnnghhhhh!" Galvatron grates out, teeth clenched, and struggling to move his body. "Avatar!..." he coughs out. "AVATAR! You... you will pay for this! The Terran legends of Hell will seem merciful compare to what I will do to you! Do you hear me, you treacherous spirit? YOU WILL PAY FOR BETRAYING ME! FOR BETRAYING THE EMPIRE! RAAHHHHHHH!" He is reduced to screaming helplessly as he stands frozen in place. Fusillade has arrived. Galvatron says, "Oh! Well, guess what? You have two now!" Windshear mutters something unintelligable and shuts off the chan. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Galvatron has 'skipped' his action for this round. Polarity is at a bit of of a decisive turmoil. On one hand, he's perfectly safe for the moment with his forcefield up and no one paying attention to him. On the other, he doesn't want to get yelled at and possibly shot for not helping like the other Seeker did earlier. The mental conflict only rages for a few moments before thankfully loyalty and bravery (and fear of cannoning!) win over self-preservation. Still, he can't expend too much energy at the moment. He settles on just making a wave with one hand, disengaging some of the chunks of mental from his magnetic shield and flinging said magnetic shards at Focus' backside while he's slapping Galvatron silly. Typical Decepticon, can't pass up stabbing someone in the back. Galvatron says, "Well, Backfire, from the sound of it--or the LACK of sound--you've got your work cut out for you!" Combat: Polarity misses Focus with his Shrapnel Fling (Pistol) attack! Fusillade says, "If it was mine it would have been sassier!" Windshear continues to fire on the EXO. The fleshcreture doesnt belong here and he wants to make sure he gets the message. Combat: Windshear strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Laser attack! The already damaged Pegasus is again hit in the back, and falls to the ground, close to Andi. "Miss...Miss Lassiter!" Jayson manages. He's obviously injured, and generally exhausted. "Get out of here. Now!" The exo turns over onto its back and fires another laser in retaliation. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Windshear with its Laser attack! "Good job, Focus!" Rodimus shouts, pulling his Photon Eliminator from subspace and taking aim, a vicious grin on his face. "Galvatron, Avatar was out to TAKE YOU DOWN in life! Why do you expect anything different from him in death?" he asks as he fires, taking advantage of his enemy's incapacitation. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his Photon Eliminator (Disruptor) attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Rodimus Prime's attack has damaged your Agility! Focus has the idea if he holds out, Galvatron will eventually give up. No, that's Focus's idea. Avatar knows better but Focus has the wheel at the moment. Is this how a gestalt works? An interesting idea to think about later. Focus just looks at Galvatron and tilts his head, "How the mighty have fallen. It is only a matter of time now." Combat: Focus remains in control of capture point E - Avatar's Ghost. Andi Lassiter gasps and startles back as the exo-unit slams to the ground right in front of her. She looks at the Decepticon STILL taking potshots at it and can't help herself. "Leave him alone!" She scoops up a nearby convenient piece of whatever and throws it at Windshear. Jayson Redfield says, "Miss...Lassiter..." Focus says, "Andi Lassiter, if you can, take control of the defenses. You will not be so exposed and can actually help. Can a fleshling do that?" Fusillade has left. Galvatron snarls out as life returns to his body, "Yes, but as I already said, even Starscream, wretch that he is, still maintains his status as a Decepticon. For it is one thing to betray *a* Decepticon, but a whole other matter to betray ALL Decepticons." He grunts as he takes a shot to the chest, and it's about this time that he finally regains control over himself. "And you, Avatar. A matter of time? Before what? Before we stick your shade into a bottle and torture it until we forget why we were doing it? Here, you like Rodimus so much, why don't you meet him?" Galvatron then tries to seize Focus by the face, then toss him right at Rodimus! Combat: Temporarily restricting the CRIPPLE effect from all of your attacks. Combat: Galvatron strikes Focus with his Avatar Meet Rodimus. Rodimus This Is Avatar. No Not The Movie It's His Name Area attack! -3 Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his Avatar Meet Rodimus. Rodimus This Is Avatar. No Not The Movie It's His Name Area attack! -3 Sheesh, they're still not paying attention to him? Bah! What's the fun of having a protective field when no one is trying to shoot at you through it? Though that's not enough for him to actually lower it just yet. However he does withdraw some of the energy from supporting the field and channels it back into his combat systems. "Fine, if you're gonna ignore me..." he snarls under his breath as he starts to flex and twist his fields. Metal screechs as the field is inverse, pulling away from the Seeker and cramming it all together into a vagely spherical shape in front of him. "I'll just have a BALL anyways! Nyahahaha!" And flings the magnetized cluster of junk at the greater of the two threats. Combat: Polarity strikes Rodimus Prime with his Katamari Decepticon-acy attack! Combat: Polarity's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Rodimus Prime. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rodimus Prime's Accuracy. (Blinded) Windshear sees its turning into a free for all below and throws his laserfire into it as well. Combat: Windshear strikes Rodimus Prime with his Laser attack! Jetfire says, "You know, I would object to an unarmored human getting in middle of a pitched battle... but I'm too use to seeing Spike do it. Just be careful, miss." Exo-Armor Pegasus staggers to its feet. Jayson is breathing heavily and now bleeding from a cut on his forehead. He moves the exo to get between Andi and Galvatron, who he aims his machine guns at. He intends use himself as a shield to protect Andi from harm...even if it means being further injured. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus strikes Galvatron with its Medium Machine Gun attack! Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus 's attack has damaged your Agility! Rodimus Prime is hit in the chest with a Focus, making it hard for him to, well, focus. It gets even harder when he lifts his arm to aim and finds the fellow Autobot is STILL STICKING TO HIM due to Polarity's magnetic attack, interferring with his ability to properly aim. To top it all off, his arm, pipes included, are hit by Windshear's attack, damaging one of the metal pipes enough that it is unable to fire with the others, reducing his overall firepower. "Ngggh!" he grunts, then points one arm towards Windshear and one towards Polarity. "Back off, you idiots! I'm a bit busy taking down your slave driver!" Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Windshear with his Arm Blasters Area attack! -3 Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Polarity with his Arm Blasters Area attack! -3 Focus goes flying, yes Avatar does too. AvatarFocus flips end over end and crashes upside down into Rodimus, painfully. AvatarFocus grunts and feels the fear start to take over but is quickly squashed by Avatar. AvatarFocus turns his head to the side and looks at Rodimus out of the corner of his red glowing optics, "Foolish Prime, let me go. Galvatron has yet to feel all the pain I will inflict upon him before I'm through!" Focus shifts his stance, such as it is, into a more defensive one. He's not looking to attack full out at Galvatron, but biding his time instead. Combat: Focus sets his defense level to Protected. Rodimus Prime says, "Focus, you need to, erm, focus! Stay in control!" Combat: Focus remains in control of capture point E - Avatar's Ghost. Galvatron's head snaps at Jayson Redfield as the little human takes another potshot at him. "YOU again! Haven't you learned, human? You're out of your league! And now, you and that screeching female can both die together!" With a flare of energy from the thrusters in his fleet, Galvatron throws himself at Jayson, swinging a punch at his exo-suit once he's in range! "This is what happens when you involve fleshy contractors in work meant for Cybertronians, Rodimus!" Combat: Galvatron strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Bare Hands attack! -2 Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus is completely disabled. Combat: You are running low on energon! Rodimus Prime says, "Jayson!" Jayson Redfield says, "Ngeh..." Slag says, "Slag no understand Korean!" Jayson Redfield says, "Heh...silly Dinobot...ugh..." Galvatron says, "That's one down! Finish the rest of them off!" Slag says, "Slag no silly!" Polarity cackles maniacly as Rodimus' shot glances off some of the junk still floating around him, rendering the attack null before it even it his the field directly. Then the rest of the metal bits clatter to the ground as he drops the field and starts to stalk forward. A bit of that field reachs out as he holds his arm to the side, followed by the twang of metal as what looks to be an old length of rusty pipe is pulled out of some wreckage and flies into his hand. "Hey, Avatar! Aren't ya forgettin' something about the posession shtick?" With a wicked snarl he makes the last couple of steps in a lunge, in an attempt to slug Focus-Avatar across the face with the pipe while he's concentrating. "Physical body is more hittable!" Combat: Polarity's forcefield protecting himself vanishes. Windshear banks around and takes a strafing run at the Autobot leader again. Combat: Windshear strikes Rodimus Prime with his Laser attack! Combat: Polarity misses Focus with his Rusty pipe smack (Punch) attack! From Exo-Armor Pegasus , Jayson Redfield continues to keep himself between Andi and Galvatron, and takes the assault head on. That single attack does it; shards of metal, as before, fly from the exo before it slumps to its knees and then falls forward, a complete mess, smoke rising from several injuries while others spark dangerously. Jayson himself is halfway unconscious, bleeding profusely from a couple different wounds. "Miss Lassiter," he mumbles deliriously, blood trickling into his left eye. Rodimus Prime's optics widen as he sees Jayson hit. "JAYSON!!" he exclaims as the exo-suit goes down. He looks towards Jayson, then towards Andi, his fist clenching then unclenching. Then he makes a decision. It's not easy, not with the whole planet at stake, but when the question is a dead planet vs living friends, the choice becomes clear. "Focus, we're pulling out. We've endangered our human friends enough tonight." The Autobots have been forced underground in the past and they've come back. They can do so again now. With heavy soul, the Autobot leader rushes towards the human and scoops him up, then changes direction, running towards Andi. "Get him into my trailer, then jump in!" he shouts as he transforms. Rodimus Prime transforms into his Winnebago mode. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Winnebago has 'skipped' his action for this round. Andi Lassiter has been staying back since Jayson insisted on protecting her. This is the result she expected, thought that doesn't keep her from uttering a few choice curses before rushing over to the downed exo-unit. She clambers over the unit to the emergency hatch release and keys it to open. "Damnit, Jayson...." and then Rodimus is there and she ignores every inner warning that tells her to not move Jayson, dragging him clear of the ruined exo-unit and toward the trailer. Jayson Redfield manages to mumble into his earpiece, "M'sorry...Prime..." Polarity whus. "They're going after the... Brilliant move sir! You knew they'd give up to rescue the pathetic little fleshlings." He may or may not be sucking up at the moment. Rodimus Prime says, "Just don't die on me, Jayson, and I'll call us even." Galvatron says, "Hm, yes. I *almost* gave in to my desire to crush Rodimus's face, but then that little fleshling reminded me that he existed. Big mistake on his part, hahaha!" Focus turns and pulls his body off of Rodimus with an arc of electricity. He plants a hand above him and on Rodimus's shoulder. With the leverage, he curls his body up and over Rodimus, avoiding the punch from Polarity to land behind the Prime. AvatarFocus glares at the seeker, "Yes, so is yours..." and then Rodimus takes off leaving AvatarFocus out in the open. "...Prime...so sentimental. We will not be deni...arugh!" Focus, the real one this time, grabs his head and growls through clenched teeth. "...no, you expected revenge, not freedom. I was willing to grant you that, but you do not want it. Out...now!" Focus slumps and goes slack for a second, even dropping to one knee. The glow fades from around his body as the Avatar leaves and just disappears. Back to where it came from? Back to Galvatron? Focus doesn't know and right now doesn't care. He tried to save the Avatar, that is what counts. But Avatar didn't want to be saved, he only wanted revenge on his tormentor. Standing again, though noticeably weaker, he climbs aboard Rodimus's trailer and crouches against one of the corners in the rear. Jetfire audibly frowns. You can hear the grunt that goes with it. But he says nothing at the moment, not wanting to making a farther distraction over the radio. Jayson Redfield leaves the Exo-Armor Pegasus . Jayson Redfield has arrived. Exo-Armor Pegasus has left. Jayson Redfield takes Exo-Armor Pegasus . Galvatron watches Rodimus Prime scoop Jayson up and, then watches the other human stuff Jayson into the trailer. "So, Rodimus Prime, it's true, then. You'd give up Cybertron just to save a human. No, not even all humans. *A* human. Not even a particularly important human! Do you realize how stupid this looks from my point of view? Do you have any idea? I doubt it." He shakes his head disdainfully, and raises his cannon towards the Winnebago and fires a light blast. "Well, if you're going to leave, then do hurry along. I'm going to be VERY busy managing all of our new territory." Galvatron then glances about, as if he notices something's presence, but he says nothing of it. Combat: Galvatron misses Winnebago with his Nyah Nyah We Rule The World And You Don't (Disruptor) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Windshear sees the Autobots focusing on the humans now and fires a few parting shots at them. Combat: Windshear strikes Winnebago with his Laser attack! Having not spent as much time dealing with Autobots on earth around humans as other Decepticons, Polarity is briefly taken aback for the moment when they turn from fighting to try and rescue the organic pests instead. But he quickly snaps out of it, mostly because he sees an oppritunity! You may have the Giant Sticky Notes, Postitnotetron, but! Cue fanfare as Polarity pulls out... A Magnetic Bumper Sticker! Which he magnetically charges, and flicks to try and stick to Rodimus' big back end as he's driving away. So everyone can see the 'AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND WIMP OUT!' in big bold letters. Combat: Polarity strikes Winnebago with his Parting Prank Attack (Grab) attack! Andi Lassiter glares at Galvatron and hopes she manages to get a last word in before Rodimus rushes them to safety. "Go wallow in your lonliness, Galvatron! Leave us alone!" Then she turns back to doing what little she can to help Jayson. Damnit, she's a physicist not a doctor! Focus is rocking slowly back and forth in the corner of Rodimus's trailer. Avatar's possession left him drained and empty. He has no more strength to give, even if he wanted too. But seeing the autobot forces leaving like this even turns his thoughts of victory to one of survival. He just wants to get away right now. "One lifeless planet against one life, Galvatron," Rodimus answers, tone low. "But I don't expect you to ever understand /that/." With that and with all the Autobots on board, he speeds up and makes his way away. As he leaves, he feels something being stuck to him. He sighs as he continues to pull the others to safety. "Focus, could you get whatever that is off me?" Combat: Winnebago begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Galvatron, Focus, Windshear, and Polarity Jayson Redfield seems to have fallen completely unconscious by now. And he's still bleeding. Galvatron smirks down at Andi. "Lonely? Oh, my dear, I have *all* the friends I need." Which he realizes could be interpreted in several ways. "Now be off with you Rodimus! Run home to your homes! Oh, and as for this lifeless planet... don't be too sure. Cybertron will rise again, and it shall be greater than ever before! It shall not be a golden age but a PLATINUM age!" He fires his cannon again, either to emphasize point, or just to hurt Rodimus. Or maybe both. Well on the bright side of it, Polarity is now too busy cackling with like some robotic hyena to actually -shoot- at the departing Autobot. Definately living up to that 'too busy humiliating people to scrap them' bit in his profile. Combat: Galvatron strikes Winnebago with his Nyah Nyah Again (Disruptor) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Focus still can move though, and does so as soon as the autobots are free and clear. The last thing he wants is to have his head shot off by a stray round. Focus quickly places his hand on the bumper sticker, activating his palm maglock against the polarity of the magnet bumper sticker to pull it off. Then tosses it on the roadway before slumping back in the corner. Jetfire moves east to the Cybertronian Swamplands West. Jetfire has left. Andi Lassiter has left. Galvatron smiles at Polarity, and approaches him. "Well done, soldier," Galvatron says, clasping a hand on the Decepticon's shoulder. "I must say, you did quite well in this battle, and you made the Autobots look like the fools they are. For your stellar performance, I am promoting you, and awarding you the Medal of Cybertron for impressive actions! It is also fitting in the sense that you helped us conquer Cybertron!" Polarity achems softly, getting his amusement back under control when Galvatron approachs him. Oh man, he's gonna get cannoned for taking potshots at his rival, isn't he?... Or maybe not. Whew. The seeker internally relaxes, and outwardly nods a bit in return to the Decepticon tyrant as he grins. "Everything for the cause of the Empire, sir." Because the cause of said empire lets him humiliate and blow people up in the first place, so it all works well in the end! Rodimus Prime has left. Galvatron nods his head. "Of course! For the Empire. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to receive treatment for these MINOR injuries." They don't look so minor, but pointing that out may not be wise. In any case he stalks off, but not before he gives Windshear a nasty scowl. No promotion and medal for him, then. Polarity doesn't point it out. He's crazy, not suicidal!